


Messy Feathers

by MotherOfPoM



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: M/M, PoM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfPoM/pseuds/MotherOfPoM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private refuses to smooth down his feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy Feathers

Private walked out of the bathroom with his feathers ruffled up in a messy way.

"Hey Skippy!"

"Private! I told you not to call me that!"

"Whatevah. I'm ready for the party!"

"I told you a million times, its a zoo meeting not a party! And smooth down your feathers, you look messy."

Private's bright smile dropped. "B-­But, I like it Skippah..."

Skipper turn from the table to glare, "I don't care soldier, fix it. That's an order."

Private puffed up his cheeks and folded his flippers across his chest. "No." He huffed.

Skipper growled then tackle Private and tried to smooth down his feathers. Private screeched and pushed the older's flippers away.

"FIX IT!"

"NEVAH!"

Private whacked at Skipper's feathers.

"PRIVATE! Quit acting like a child!"

"That's what I am!"

Kowalski walked out of his lab, "Is Private ready yet­-" The scientist stopped to see his team mate and leader staring at him.

Skipper seemed to be hovering over Private, while the young bird was underneath him with ruffled up feathers.

"You couldn't wait until after the meeting?" Kowalski smirked.

"What! No! It's not what it looks like!" Skipper snapped.

Private snickered, "Its even worse..."

Skipper whacked his boyfriend's beak lightly, "SHUT UP!"

The younger giggled cutely.

**I was looking at a MLP comic, when inspiration struck me.**


End file.
